1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the automatic control of adjustable elements. In particular, adjustable elements associated with a vehicle may be automatically adjusted based on the position of a driver or passenger in the vehicle, where the position of the driver or passenger may be determined from differences in the time of arrival of sounds uttered by the driver or passenger at individual microphones within an array of microphones.
2. Related Art
The occupants of vehicles, particularly those driving or piloting a vehicle, are often required to operate and adjust various apparatus and control elements associated with the vehicle. This is true regardless of the type of vehicle, be it a car, a truck, a boat, a plane, or some other type of vehicle. The apparatus and elements that must be operated and adjusted may be associated with the vehicle's interior cabin space, or the exterior of the vehicle. For example, some of the apparatus and elements that may be manipulated and adjusted on an automobile include the rear view and side view mirrors; heating and air conditioning controls; sound system controls; display devices such a navigational systems, and the like.
Such adjustable elements may be manipulated manually, mechanically, electrically, pneumatically, or through some other actuating mechanism. For example, a rear view mirror on an automobile may be manipulated manually. Car windows may be operated mechanically by a hand crank, or electrically by a small electric motor. Power door locks may be operated electrically or pneumatically. Even when various adjustable elements are not actuated by hand, adjusting the elements may nonetheless require activating a switch or button or knob or some other interface device to initiate action desired. When the occupant of the vehicle desiring to make such an adjustment is the driver or pilot of the vehicle, manually operating an interface device can be distracting and even dangerous. Nonetheless, making such adjustments during the course of operating a vehicle is often required. For example, a driver may wish to adjust the position of the driver's seat to provide greater comfort or to improve visibility. If driver changes his or her seating position, it may be necessary to adjust the viewing angle of the rearview and side view mirrors. Climate control settings may need adjusting, and so forth. Such adjustments intermittently require the driver's attention and divert the driver's attention from the road ahead.
Consequently, there is a need for safer and easier adjustment mechanism for adjusting adjustable elements associated with vehicles. In particular, improved methods are desired for adjusting those elements of a vehicle that are vital for the safe operation of the vehicle.